


男神暗恋黑道小可爱的故事

by xiaosinian



Category: Souls at Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	男神暗恋黑道小可爱的故事

太阳已经落山了，再过几个小时就要去交货。他点了一根烟，呼吸着汽车旅馆被褥的发霉气味。Powdah在他旁边的床上，发出轻柔的呼吸声，睡得毫无忧虑。他想把注意力转移开，但没过一会儿又被吸引了过去，这次他皱了皱眉。塑料瓶里还有些水，他拿了起来，轻轻地滴在了Powdah的脸上。Powdah颤抖了一下，整个人不安了起来，嘴里发出胡乱的呓语。“Nuggin……Nuggin……”Powdah喊着他的名字，他后悔了，探过身把手放在了Powdah的肩膀上。他的手刚碰到Powdah，对方就醒了过来。在短暂的茫然后，Powdah松了口气，转过身面对着他，露出个笑容。“又做噩梦了？”他问。“嗯，我梦见我又掉进了水里，你来救了我，”Powdah伸手拍了拍他的胳膊，“谢了Nuggin。”

他想起了几个月前，他们去船上谈生意，形势急转直下不得已发生了枪战，直到他们在爆炸前跳水，他才发现这人不仅不会游泳，而且怕水怕得要死。他费了好大力才把人弄上岸，Powdah一屁股瘫在地上，一边打颤一边努力试图露出笑容。他把人拉起来带回家，“去洗一洗。”他催促，但Powdah不想动，他不得已和对方一起进了浴室，拿淋浴头从头到脚浇了个透。他低头看着Powdah被水打湿的头发顺服地贴在额前，男人和他挨得很近，全然信任地闭着眼睛任他冲洗。但他的眼睛却从湿透的白衬衫一路向下，最终停留在了掖进裤子里的那一小节连接处。“在想什么？”Powdah把他拉回现实。“想一会儿的事。”他说。“不要想得太多。其实有时候我真想知道你为什么要做这一行，你和我们一点都不一样。”Powdah看着他，寻找语言来描述他的不同，但最后也只会说一句，“你太敏感了。”

“你说我敏感？”他笑了，“那你为什么要把你母亲的戒指戴在耳朵上？”

Powdah摸了摸自己的耳环，有些不好意思，“这是为了……怕我哪天在赌场没钱了……”

一道闪电把Powdah的话声淹没了，他转头看向窗外。“我想我们该早点去。”他说。他们走出旅馆，外面正下着倾盆大雨。Powdah紧了紧大衣，从他手里接过了一个箱子帮他腾出了左手，抱怨了一句：“我讨厌水。”

他撑开了伞，利用身高优势罩住了两个人，走进了雨里，他把伞略微向Powdah方向倾斜，雨水把他的右肩打湿了。他们趁着夜色到了城郊，已经有人等在外面，将他们带进废弃的仓库。里面空荡荡的说话都要激起回声，雨水砸在屋顶上噼里啪啦没有停歇。他把皮箱放在了桌子上，推到了对面，皮箱被打开，对面的人满意地点点头，示意左右将另外几个皮箱交给他们。“不用点了，老板一向放心和您做生意。”他说，双手提起皮箱点头致意。Powdah伸手，与人握手告别。一柄小刀从Powdah的衣袖滑入左手，原本告别的微笑变成了扭曲的狠厉，握着的手成为了死神的钳制。Powdah瞬间发难，刀攮进猎物的小腹。一切都在电光火石间发生，剩余的人下意识地把枪口对准了Powdah，而他抓住了机会，枪响过后，Powdah拔出了刀，对方倒了下去，仓库里除了雨声，就只剩下他们两个的呼吸声。他开始着手把所有的皮箱都扔到车后备箱里，当他拎着最后两个箱子走出仓库时，Powdah正站在门口，身子在门内躲雨，手伸了出去，借着雨水洗掉了手上的鲜血。“我以为你讨厌水。”他说。Powdah看了他一眼，无辜或者是麻木，全然不像刚杀过人的匪徒。他暗自叹了口气，开口催促：“就几步路，别管雨了，赶紧上车。”

Powdah紧了紧大衣，扶住帽子，不情不愿地冲进了车里。他在雨夜里费力地辨认道路，Powdah的头靠在车窗上，已经睡着了。他侧头看了眼熟睡的男人，伸手关掉了电台，只剩下沉闷的雨声陪伴着他。对面的男人敲了敲杯子，把他从思绪中拉了回来。“还没有线索，”他说，“但有了那个内线的扶持，老板的野心越来越大了，他刚除掉了他的老主顾，开始从运输货源变成直接接管生意。”

“耐心，寻找机会，找出内鬼是谁，”他的上司说，“你现在出来很难？”

他想到Powdah，笑了笑：“说我是来赴女人的约，就不是太难。”

“那个小子，他和你走得太近了，会不会让你不方便，需要我找由头把他送进去吗？”

“没有必要。”他回答，或许是有些太急切了，对面皱起了眉，最终还是提醒了他一句：“别相信任何人，你和他们不一样。”

他走进租下的公寓，闻到了牛肉的香气，Powdah正站在厨房，拿着锅铲给牛排翻了个面。男人的枪放在一旁的桌子上，一步就可以拿到，但Powdah知道是他：“又是你的果香味小姐？这么长时间了我都没有见过她，”但紧接着Powdah打了个喷嚏，“或许还是不见比较好，我好像对她的香水过敏。”

他提醒自己下次换个气味，他没想到Powdah的鼻子会这么灵。他的眼睛落在了那把枪上，在他的想象中，Powdah对他举起了枪。但下一秒，枪被拿走了，腾出地方放盘子。Powdah坐在他对面，挽起了衬衫的袖子，手腕上还未完全消退的疤痕暴露出来，新长出来的泛白皮肉和伤疤混杂在一起，吸引着他的视线。他们被用手铐铐住双手，吊在空中，金属慢慢地割进皮肉。他咬牙忍耐，但Powdah的求助声比疼痛更让他心烦意乱。“Nuggin，Nuggin……”Powdah喊他的名字，“我不行了，我……”

“闭嘴！”他斥责道，Powdah没了声音。

他忍着疼痛转过头看去，Powdah紧闭着眼睛，手腕上被割出的鲜血顺着胳膊滑落。他叹了口气，对下面的人说：“放他下来，我们会说的。”

他们泄露了货的位置，被老板一顿臭骂后扔去做杂活。“这样挺好，清闲。”Powdah和他说，顺服地伸着手让他包扎伤口。是挺好，要是能一直混日子也没什么不好。他想，遗憾地结束了回忆，拿起刀切牛排。“Nuggin，那首诗是怎么说的来着，什么‘大地天空海洋，被重新塑造，犹如’……就你前段时间送花时的卡片上写的。”

他心里一惊，但他发现Powdah只是在打扮自己，放松下来，露出个无奈的笑意。

“……算了，我又不是你，学不会那些，”Powdah打好了领结，就准备出去约会了，“什么时候一起吃个饭？”

在几天后他终于见到了Powdah的约会对象，她叫Babsie，年初刚从乡下老家来到城里，提起这一点女孩就总是有些不好意思。Powdah全程笑着看她，他看见Powdah的眼神，就知道Powdah爱上她了。“她很可爱是不是？”Powdah回到家问他，忽然间又有些发愁，“她很喜欢我，但我觉得她有点介意我的身份，怕我给不了她想要的生活。”

“你要是真的爱她，就带她走吧，过平常人的日子。”他的柔软战胜了私欲，这也是他们两个之间唯一的出路。

“你来吗？”Powdah问。他不能，他半晌摇了摇头：“这里更适合我。”

“那我怎么能走？”Powdah没有丝毫犹豫给出了答案。他愣住了，苦涩和愧疚细密地缠绕了他，最终他只能勉强露出个笑容。“为什么他那么充满敌意地看着我？”他们和Babsie走出餐厅，她疑惑地说起刚才他们在餐厅看到的一个男人。他觉得这只是女孩子过于敏感了。“或许是在看我们，也可能就是认错了人，别放在心上。”

女孩依然没有展开眉头，在努力地思索着什么，Powdah牵起了她的手。“那我们就先回去了。”Powdah对他说，他点头，看着两个人挽着手走远，转身独自回家。在他快要入睡时，电话铃响起了。他拿起电话，Powdah的声音传来：“Nuggin！他是警局的人，但他和我们的人一起去过Babsie家乡的乡村俱乐部，你想会不会是……”

他明白了，电话那面的枪声在他睡意消失的同时响起，在Powdah的咒骂声后，线路被切断了。他冲出了家门，恐惧笼罩了他，当他终于到达Babsie的住所时，眼前的火光让他以为他已经失去Powdah了。

他闯了进去，就看到那个熟悉的身影跪在地上，怀里抱着仿佛熟睡了的女孩。他蹲在Powdah的身边，双手急切地探查男人的身体，确定没有什么严重的伤口，才终于松了口气。“Powdah，来吧，我们得走了。”他轻声劝慰，但Powdah就像没有听到一样，一动不动。

火势越烧越旺，他的额头开始出汗，Powdah的白衬衫已经被汗水打湿了，但还是紧紧地抱着女孩，没有松手的意思。

“你想让我陪你死在这里吗！”

Powdah终于回头看了他一眼，眼神有了波动。Powdah再次看向怀里的女孩，把人放在了地上，理了理头发，抬手摘下了自己的耳环，戴在了她的无名指上。

他带着失魂落魄的Powdah逃离了现场，他不能回家，找了家汽车旅馆。Powdah一言不发地坐在床上，他拿来条湿毛巾，递给对方。Powdah低着头没有动，他等了一会儿，抬起Powdah的脸，用毛巾把灰和血迹擦干净。

“我要杀了他。”Powdah说。

他的手停顿了一下，继续动作了起来，嗯了一声。

 

他静静地坐在家里等待着，先来的是钥匙插进锁眼的声音。

Powdah快步走了进来：“他们知道是我们中的一个杀了他，老板不会放过我们，Nuggin，你走吧。”

“是我杀了他。”

“他们会相信是我的主意，他杀害了我的女朋友，这和你没有关系，本来就应该是我去做这件事……”Powdah不顾他的反对，把他推向门口，让他逃走。

“我是警察！”在愧疚和焦急之下，他终于说出了真相。

“我知道。”

他愣住了，Powdah又重复了一遍：“我知道，”Powdah抬头看他，“所以我更加不明白你为什么替我去杀了他，他活着对你们更有用不是吗。”

他没办法回答，Powdah接着问下去，更像是自言自语：“我不明白，你是个警察，为什么对我那么好。”

他突然把Powdah拉近，低头吻住了对方。他看见Powdah睁大的眼睛，很快结束了这个只是嘴唇相互触碰的吻。

他相信Powdah已经知道答案了，他不必再说出那个字。“别让我看着你受伤害，别那么对我。”他只是请求，Powdah没来得及给出回应，有人冲了进来。

“是我做的。”他说。

 

“你真是胡来，他还对我们有用。”他的上司坐在病床边对他说。

“但没有他提供内线信息，那面很快就被我们抓到了把柄，这也算是件好事。你也该庆幸，要不是我们拿到了捣毁他们的许可，顺手把你救了出来，你可能就死在那了。”

“你的辞职申请我批准了，祝你好运。”对方说，和他握手告别。

Powdah在那之后来了：“今天感觉怎么样？”

“好多了。”他说。

他们随便闲聊，但就是不提起那天发生的事，当话题用尽时，在尴尬开始前，Powdah就会让他好好休息，起身离开。

他在伤快好时订了张机票，他没有告诉Powdah。出院离开的那天，他给Powdah留了封信，请护士第二天交给对方。

Dear Powdah，他写，想了一想，又涂掉了Dear。他对这么长时间的欺骗表示了歉意，感谢了这段友情，做了个告别。

他坐在候机厅里，身边的空位被人一屁股占据。“你的目的地是哪？”Powdah问。

他把机票在Powdah眼前晃了晃。“我们顺路。”Powdah对他说，他沉默不语。

他们上了飞机，找到了各自的座位，他回头看Powdah，对方指了指他的裤兜示意他低头看，他摸出了一封信。

在他涂改的痕迹上，又被加上了Dear。他露出个笑容。

 

“你知道我讨厌水！”Powdah抱怨着，在橡皮艇上扑腾。

“你别真搞翻了。”他说，Powdah立刻老实了，像只八爪鱼一样扒住了皮艇，仰躺在上面保持静止。他笑了，把自己笼罩了上去，俯下身亲吻对方。皮艇又晃了，Powdah的手揽住了他的脖子，把自己挂在了他身上，像是只受了惊勾住人不放的狗崽子。

“放松，相信我。”他说，把手指探进了对方的后面，内壁立刻细密地包裹了上来，片刻之后，Powdah咬了咬牙，放松了一点，默许他继续。这无言的信任令他柔软，他耐心地亲吻身下的男人，点燃欲火，直到他的三根手指能毫不费力地在已经湿润的后穴进出，才终于把自己早就勃起的性器抵在入口，缓慢地推送了进去。

Powdah发出声惊喘，对第一次的人来说，还是太大了。他皱眉，想要停下让对方适应一会儿，但Powdah勾紧他，身体依附了上来，把他的阴茎吞了进去。

他试探着动了起来，Powdah扬起脖子，把自己全然暴露在了他的面前。他理智的那根弦断了，长久以来的渴望终于变成了现实，他把男人拥进自己怀里，从肩膀开始抚摸，顺着脊背向下，直到腰和臀部，他的手贪婪地触碰着平日里隐密在衣物之下却又诱惑着他的部位，将自己一次又一次钉进对方的体内。他感受到炙热，汗水顺着他赤裸的身体滑落，滴在Powdah身上，又和对方的汗水混合在一起，把整个人弄得湿漉漉的。

Powdah汗湿的身体贴着他的，他几乎能感受到对方的心跳，他的耳边是男人随着他每一次顶撞发出的呻吟。“Nuggin……碰碰我……”双手缠着他的脖子，Powdah只能像他求助，他伸手握住了对方坚硬的阴茎，他几乎没再给予多余的刺激，Powdah就射了出来，后穴在射精中绞紧，将他也逼上了高潮。

 

太阳越来越大了，他们终于决定离开水面，他先从皮艇上下来，跳进了水里，大概是他用力过猛了，Powdah一声咒骂，从翻了的皮艇上掉进了水里。他赶紧伸手，把乱扑腾的男人捞了起来，扶着对方站稳。

“就只是到腰而已。”他拉着Powdah走出自家游泳池，男人就好像刚从滔天巨浪中逃生一样，他拿起毛巾，帮对方擦干头发，毛巾下的盒子露了出来，Powdah看过去，用眼神询问他那是什么，但又好像已经知道了答案。

他忽然就有些手足无措，他打开盒子，拿出里面戒指样式的耳环。他本来想好的话此时一句都说不出来了，只是拿着东西杵在原地。Powdah用行动表明了态度，侧过头方便他动作，他在戴上去的时候，看到了男人羞红的耳尖。

他终于做了他一直想做的事，他吻住了Powdah戴着耳环的耳垂。  
end


End file.
